A Dance for Mr Bates
by SoundsofSilence2032
Summary: Set during 3x09 (i.e. the Christmas Special) following Anna's dance at the Ghillies' Ball.


She was, as she began to move about the floor, giddy with excitement and wracked by nerves. She had never danced a reel before this week, and she wanted it to be _perfect_. But as she danced she cast her gaze in John's direction, and when she saw there the expression of pure love and unabashed pride in his gentle features, she at once felt lighter than air. She let her feet carry her through the remainder of the dance as she sought out her husband's eyes at each step.

When at last the dance was done, Anna returned to John's side, slightly winded but beaming with glee. John could do little more than gaze at her through shining eyes. Anna noticed how his grip tightened on his cane-ever the picture of decorum, her husband. She understood too well; she wanted nothing more in that moment than to be swept in his arms. But, in present company, that simply would not do. She giggled prettily and coaxed him out of his reverie with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, Mr. Bates?" He opened his mouth to respond, but not quickly enough.

"Oh Anna, that was wonderful!" Lady Mary approached with Mr. Matthew in tow.

"Thank you, Milady," Anna replied, smiling graciously.

"Wasn't she just wonderful, Matthew? I must say, I'm terribly jealous. Why should Anna have all the fun?"

"Mary," Mr. Crawley intoned. But Lady Mary ignored his worrying and carried on.

"Bates," she continued, turning her attention to the taciturn man. "I think Anna would be well served by a breath of the cool night air, don't you?"

"Milady?"

"Reeling can be exhausting, you know. And I dare say your wife is looking a bit flushed." The conspiratorial glint in her eyes betrayed her otherwise concerned affectation.

Anna noticed her husbands eyes flash with understanding-she was giving them an escape.

"Of course, Milady. It was inconsiderate of me not to notice before. I shall do so at once."

"Thank you, Milady," said Anna, adopting the mock-serious tone of their conversation, "that is very kind." She hoped her eyes conveyed the layers of meaning her words did not.

* * *

Once out of view, Anna slipped her hand into the crook of John's arm and they walked silently out into the courtyard. She leaned into his comforting bulk and couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine as her mind wandered to thoughts most unladylike.

John stopped and turned into her. "Are you cold, my love?" Anna shook her head, but John was already removing his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders and held her close. "There. Much better."

"Much," replied Anna, snuggling further into his arms.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence until John eventually drew back and looked down at his wife.

"You were beautiful, you know. You _are_ beautiful."

Anna smiled up at him beatifically. "Charmer," she teased.

"No, I mean it." He placed a kiss all-too short and all-too chaste on her lips before drawing her back into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Anna."

"Whatever for?"

"For so many things. But, this night, for sharing that with me. Nothing makes me happier than to see you happy. And, I must say, Mrs Bates," he paused to place a kiss on her hair, "dancing becomes you. You looked very happy, indeed."

Anna detected the wistful tone in her husband's voice. She pulled back and put her hand to his cheek. "I was very happy, John. I _am_ very happy, and you're responsible for that."

John smiled and covered Anna's small hand with his own. Even in the darkness, though, Anna could see the hint of sadness in his eyes. "John?"

"It's nothing, my love." He tried to hedge, but Anna would have none of it.

"John Bates, you're a poor liar. You know you don't fool me." Her tone was gentle but insistent.

He considered her thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh Anna, I just wish..." He closed his eyes and paused on a sigh. Anna watched him intently, but waited patiently. Her husband did not easily share his burdens, however small, so she gave him time. At last, he opened his eyes and gazed down at her again. "You see, I shall never be able to dance with you, Anna. And I should very much like to. Very much, indeed. You were radiant."

So, that's what was troubling him! Anna's heart overflowed with affection for the man. "Oh John, you silly beggar," she chastised lovingly. "You don't need to dance to make me happy! And who says you can't, anyway? Here-" Anna gently took the cane from her puzzled husband. With a mischievous smile in her eyes she set it down several paces from where they stood and returned to stand before him. Taking his hands in hers, she placed one on her delicate waist beneath his coat, which still hung from her shoulders; the other, she held in her own.

"Anna-"

"Shh." She stopped him before he could voice his protest. "Now, like Lady Mary said, I'm quite tired after that reel, so we must go slowly. Indeed," she continued, placing her head just below his right shoulder, "I should prefer it, Mr. Bates, if we scarcely moved at all."

Anna began to sway gently back and forth, keeping slow time with the jaunty music wafting toward them from the house. John sighed happily and rest his head atop Anna's. He slid his hand to the middle of her back and held her close as they moved together. "You know," he began quietly, with mirth in his voice, "I'm not certain this qualifies as 'dancing', my love."

"Maybe not," Anna drawled as she tilted her head up to look at her husband. "But it makes me happy, and that's all that matters."


End file.
